


Eris's Escape

by EternitysEdge



Series: Erotic Tales of the Destiny Universe [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternitysEdge/pseuds/EternitysEdge
Summary: Eris is trapped within the cold, dark tunnels of Crota's Hellmouth, and encounters an unopenable door, with a unique method of opening.
Relationships: Eris Morn/Hive Knight
Series: Erotic Tales of the Destiny Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982323
Kudos: 12





	Eris's Escape

Eris steps into a long hall, surrounded by screams and sorrow. The green light of Crota's Ascendant Sun illuminates the stony steps and dreadful moon dust permeates the air, thick with the lost souls of those that perished from a Hive God's blade. Behind the doors she can hear cries and shrieks, but Eris cannot tell why. Even as she walks throught this wretched world, she still struggles to fully comprehend the Hive. In the hall, many doors tower over Eris's petite frame. Her clothes are ragged, and bare Awoken flesh can be seen through the rips and tears. She is pale and lean, and has not eaten in what feels like eons. Her Ghost, Brya, floats above her shoulders. One of the doors at the end of the hall has various Hive runes and symbols and iconography around the sides, and a plate of stone and chitin just before it.

"I can't open this door from this side..." She scanned the doors on the side of hallway. "And I can't open these ones either..."

Eris gives a belaughboured sigh. Unopenable doors seem to be a main component of Hive architecture. Suddenly, the front left door closest to Eris screeches open with a bloody shriek. She dashes back to a piece of cover and hides from whatever may escape. Moving out is a Hive Brood Mother, and she stands on the plate. A white liquid floats down from inside the rags of the Wizard, and she purrs softly. The white liquid fulls in the grooves in the stone, in the shape of familiar Hive letters. It is a constant stream of fluid, and slowly fills the marks up. The plate flashes bright green, and the mixture flows back into the Wizard. The Wizard moves through the door, into a room with bright white light.

"That must be the way out. That liquid must be behind that door." Brya motioned to the chamber the Wizard came out of.

They wait for hours for the door to open once more, and yet another Wizard flies outward. Eris ducks in quickly, and is met with a small chamber. There is a pungent smell, and green sigils of Crota's brood mark the wall. There is a large black obsidian slab in the middle, surrounded by Hive runes and splashs of that strange liquid. Eris, still unseen, looks around to see crytal walls, and through them she sees Hive Knights and Wizards violently mating. Immediately, Eris comprehends what the meaning of this room is. "Brya, keep watch." she says, preparing herself for the ritual.

Eris kneels down and scoops up the small pools of Hive cum on the floor, and regretfully washes it over her face, masking her scent, and disguising herself as one of Crota's broodmares. How disgusting, she thinks to herself. She pulls off what was once her armor and clothes, and lies, stomach down, on the slab, and prepares for the fucking. The door screeches open, and a large knight, with thick armor and pulsing flesh steps out. The chitin armor around the Knight's crotch slowly shifts, and from it a swarm of fleshy tendrils extend, but wrap around themselves to form a thick cock-like structure. Eris feels a strange, unfamiliar warmth that she has almost forgotten in these cold, dark caves, but before she can dwell on the idea that such warmth comes from a crusader of death and hatred, she is impaled with the large penis on the Knight. She screams louder than she has in a long time, as she has forgotten what her voice sounds like at this volume, so often whispering to avoid being detected. As the Knight's cock pushes deeper into her, it is clear this is not like a regular penis, as the end is a small frayed tentacles that writhe to lubricate her. Rather than pulsing like a regular penis, the base of the penis swelled, and the swelling travelled across the rest of the penis, and arrived the fraying head, which exploded in a burst of lubrication. The fluid within Eris's pussy was dripping out slowly.

She tried to move her hand under her cunt in order to keep some of the liquids, but she felt a sharp pressure on her back, pressing down at her spine by the thick, bony fist of the Hive Knight. She cried out in anguish, a scream that mixed with her pleasureable moans. She could barely cup the dripping fluid, as her naked body shook against the pressure on the Knight thrusting, and the modularisation of the penis that seemed to writhe within her pussy. Her breasts are squished against the slab, and her short hair shook in the air with violent force. She cannot believe she is being humilated like this.

But, she cannot deny that she is enjoying this. The sensation of flesh rubbing against flesh, the scent of a Hive Knight's musk, the pain that provides purpose in these cold dark tunnels, that weave into one another like the tendrils of the Knight's cock. She tries not to be wrapped into the pain, she tries to focus on the friends she has lost. The idea that she finds... joy... in this experience... it is a betrayal of their sacrifice. She closes her eyes, and feels her body continue to shake. She thinks of Wei Ning on Crota's blade, skin burning with green fire. She wondered what Crota's cock was like, the orgasmic thoughts intruding once more. She imagined Eriana's petite exo body gripped in the green soulfire hand, and forced onto Crota's large, erect boner. Her metallic body ripping apart from the size, as the Hive God came closer to orgasm. No, no. she thought. I must endure. I must not think of such things. She meditates of Omar, having his light fed to the thralls... imagine the horde of thralls when the Collapse occured. Conquerors do not leave their victims untainted... those thrall would have fucked every colonist they could find. She imagined what it would be like, stuck in a horde of throbbing thrall cocks, being passed around like a broodmother... no! She must stop thinking of such things.

The Knight groaned greatly, and he thrust one last time. Eris's disgust faded, she was grinding her bare ass against it's chest, begging for a release. The Knight's cock slowly expanded at the base, and the Knight slowly pulled out, and then used all of it's erotic force to impale Eris's soft pussy. Once it was inside again, she could feel the tendrilled head begin to swarm, and the veins on the cock grow and swell, before an orgasmic release burst inside of her. The cum coated every side of her pussy, and she felt herself reaching an orgasm. She screamed out "OH FUCK YES!" as her moans rose and her body reached the climax. The Knight mumbled something, and reached for it's sword, but Eris unsheathed her knife, turned her body around, still slowly being filled with the cum, and plunged the knife into the Knight's neck as it cried out in pain. She wrapped her thighs around it's body and dragged it down to the ground. Now she was in control. The Knight desperately tried to push her off, but she restrained him, letting the cum fill every part of her body. Cum began to drip out of the sides, and as her moans faded with the orgasm, she took a moment to release what sinful acts she had just committed. But there was no time for self-reflection.

She put her cloak back on, but her striding greaves were being carried on her shoulder. She cupped her hand under her pussy to make sure none of the Knight's semen come out, but some dripped through the gaps in her pale, slender fingers. She had not experienced pleasure like that in a long time, always too afraid to pleasure her own body in these caves out of fear of being noticed. She stepped over the plate, and moved her hand away. The cum floated out of her pussy, sensually, and softly, like a tongue across the clit. She looked down at the plate and watched the semen of her now dead lover fill in the plate, and the door creaked open. She did not place the greaves back on, and walked through the door, one step closer to outside.

"Uh, so, are we going to talk about what happened there?" asked Brya.

"No, but I am interested to see if I may repeat it." Eris said, a sinful smile on her face, and a bare, violated pussy, ready to be used once again.


End file.
